Stories For Forums
by Doodleboblovesya
Summary: Yeah, just gonna post stuff here... enjoy?
1. Fourm Description (Jade Mountain)

Ah… a new person? Good to meet you. I'm Dusty, the person who runs this place. Hm? Wondering what's this place is about? Hehe, might want to get comfortable because we have many of tales here, from the academy to the empress who rules quite interestingly. We then have just a place to speak. Sounds interesting enough? Well come join then. The adventure is just starting...


	2. Don't You Worry (CloudClan)

_Background Info: Rose is slightly older than Doodle in this, she knowing Doodle's crush on her for a while but didn't know how to act on this. Doodle takes this as if Rose doesn't know about her crush on her. Doodle one day before the others were awake, or so she thought, went to the roof to watch the ground below her. Also Doodle has glasses._

Doodle stared at the ground from up top the hotel she and a few friends were staying at, her heart racing as she watched the car's race down on the ground. The fear of falling tired to get her to stop looking, but was completely ignored as Doodle sat at the edge of the building.

Her mind started racing as thoughts piled in, making her take her glasses off and rubbing her face some. Why did her mind always go back to Rose? Why did that girl make her a nervous breakdown that she loved to feel? Why did Doodle feel like she would give up her life just to be with this one girl? Why-?

"Doodle…?" A voice called through her thoughts, making the girl quickly slip her glasses on and face the voice. However, she became quiet when seeing it was Rose. That girl knew how to be sneaky around Doodle.

Rose soon walked over and sat beside Doodle without a word, giving the slightly younger girl a slight smile. A smile that made Doodle melt on the inside.

"What are you doing up here Doodle? Everyone's waiting downstairs for you so we can go swim." Rose stated calmly, looking at Doodle with a calming gaze. The girl with the glasses looked at Rose with such worry that it made the older girl more concerned.

"I need your help Rose." Doodle said, running her hands through her hair. Rose seemed surprised by her friend's request but looked at Doodle with a look that seemed to accept the challenge to help her friend.

Doodle sighed before starting slowly, nervous as ever. "There's this girl. I've had a crush on her for years. I… she is the most beautiful, funny, kind girl in the world and I want to tell her my feelings. I however can't. It's as if the world want's to make me suffer by making me scared to tell her. I just don't know what to do."

Rose smiled on the inside, her heart swelling up with her own nervousness. Doodle was bound to be talking about her. The others had told Rose about Doodle's crush on her, but Rose wanted Doodle to come out of her shyness on her own.

"I see. Well, while we're on the topic of this, I might as well tell you my problem." Rose said with a kind grin, "There's this girl that hides her feelings for me, refusing to tell me her love for me. I already know she loves me but I want her to tell me herself. She seems to think that she isn't worthy of me, she is however more than I ever wanted. I just have to show her my love though."

Rose stopped speaking and looked at Doodle, who seemed very nervous and scared of what Rose had said. Doodle was panicing on the inside, she worried that her one true love had found someone else. She just couldn't get the fear out of her head as she nodded slowly, looking back down at the ground.

However, something made Doodle's gaze look back at Rose, then her hand. Rose had grabbed Doodle's hands in her own, making the girl look back at her. Rose was determined to make her friend and now lover see her own feelings.

"Doodle. Do you now see who I was talking about?" Rose murmured, looking at Doodle with her eyes full of love and compassion, making the younger girl smile brightly and lose all sense of direction. She however didn't need them, all she needed was to be in this moment of love. The moment everyone craves for.

Rose however bent down slightly and kissed Doodle's lips, feeling her melt as their lips met. The girl with the glasses fell hard for Rose's compassionate kiss and knew right then not to worry about not being loved. She knew Rose would always be there for her and the opposite, she always being there for Rose.


	3. Drabbles! (Fernclan)

_MEX!_

Chara scrambled up, coughing as she looked at the ground, eyes closing as she listened to her racing heart start to slow down. Fear and sadness swirled around in her heart, regretting that one day.

 _Why did I leave to hunt? I'm so stupid. Mex I'm so sorry for letting those monsters get you!_ Chara thought to herself, pushing herself into a standing position.

She stood there, gazing up at the stars to see if they could guide her anywhere. However after a while she scuffed and thought darkly, _Like they would help me this time._

 _They didn't before._

* * *

 _Holy moly, had to re-do the whole story after it messed up! However I'm proud of how it came out! 100 words exact!_

 _This is Chara, my Houndour looking creature. However she's not related to Pokemon what so ever but a story of mine! I hope to start writing/typing it soon. It has an okay storyline to it._ _Well, chow!_

 _~D.T.B.S~_


	4. 20 Love Stories:TigerxSasha (Fernclan)

_Her fur as pale as the sand_

 _Eyes as blue as the sky_

 _Tail as dark as the brown land_

 _With a voice quite light_

 _Being lovely in so many ways_

 _Making me go crazy for her_

 _Always giving me something to praise_

 _And leaving me just to purr_

 _She'll always be accepted here_

 _And always my one true love_

 _Because she is my dear_

 _Along with being my dove_

 _However please forgive me_

 _For being so beastly_

 _~D.T.B.S.~_


	5. Little Redheart and Wolf (Fernclan)

_Note: This is based off of Little Red Riding Hood. I've always loved the version where everyone dies but the wolf so um... yeah... the rating on this is changing... like alot. This is my little twist on it so yeah, enjoy!_

* * *

The forest was peaceful, birds chirping in the trees while the forest creatures ran around on the clear skyed day. In the middle of the forest was a small camp of warriors, it being a small group of cats that called themself 'Vineclan'. They weren't too big, maybe 7 to 10 cats along with kits on the way. However there was a feline that watched the clan carefully, he being a cat who had lived here longer than any of these felines.

This mysterious feline was named Wolf, he being a maine coon mixed with an unknown feline. He got his name from his sly behavior but along with his thick gray and white fur. His orange/amber eyes didn't help his name any at all.

Wolf wasn't too mad that cat's had settled here at first, he being willing to share the land with them as long as the respected his boundaries. At first, it went fine. No cats went onto Wolf's land and he didn't go on theirs. However one day they invaded his land and chased him out along with claiming the land as their own.

The tom wasn't a happy camper about this. Wolf took on his name by killing any cats that came close to his land, haunting the clan of their mistakes.

However one feline felt as if Wolf could be changed. This was Redheart, the youngest warrior in the clan at the moment. She was a dark ginger/red she-cat with white under stomach, paws, and striped tail along with a black stripe on her back. She had light, fern green eyes that were the kindest most cats have ever seen.

Redheart was determined to befriend Wolf after hearing about him and his story. She however was discouraged to, every cat telling her that she would be a dead feline if she even came close to the border they set. However she ignored them, one day going to the border to see this tom herself. She was determined to make friends with him no matter what it took, even if it meant to face death herself.

"Wolf? Are you there? I'm not here to fight you or steal your land!" It was completely silent after she said that, it making the little she-cat quite worried about what was to come next after this silence was over. Stepping back, she was about to turn away before a voice startled her.

"Where are you going? Running to tell your clan that big, bad Wolf is back?" The voice said in a sharp, but gruff, tone. Glancing back, Redheart noticed it was Wolf. The tom stared at her with a narrow gaze, ears flattened and tail straight out. She noticed his longs claws and got nervous.

"N-No Wolf.. I-I ca-came here to b-be your fr-friend." Redheart shuttered, cowering from the feline's angered filled stare. Redheart could now see why Wolf was called the name he was along with why the other cats feared him so much. She watched as Wolf looked questioningly before back to a grin.

"How about this. You let me talk to your leader and we can become best friends." Wolf said with a grin, hiding his true feelings in his mind. If this she-cat was easily tricked, he could end all these horrible cat's lives. Maybe even torture a few before killing them. Who knows, the possibilities were endless to Wolf.

"N-No Wolf... S-Sorry." Redheart growled before running back to camp. Wolf watched her go with a grin, betting he could beat her and even sneak in before she even got there. Smirking, he slowly slunk off, taking a shortcut the forest and right into Vineclan's camp.

0o0o0

Redheart walked slowly into Vineclan's camp, it being a lush area full of beautiful plants and along side a small waterfall. The she-cat glanced around, knowing most of every cat would be asleep, but she still wanted to check and see if anyone was awake. She especially wanted to see if the leader (her grandmother), Rainstar, was awake and comfortable since everyone else in their family had died out.

Padding over to the boulder that stood high with a den the was made underneath it, the she-cat perked her ears up to listen for anyone in there. Standing still a few moments, she heard a cat padding around in the cave and purred. She soon called out, "Grandmother? Are you okay in there?"

A voice that sounded deeper and gruffer than replied trying to make an impression of the old feline, doing quite well actually. "Why yes granddaughter! Why don't you come in so we can talk some."

Redheart blinked at the request before taking a step forward and meowing, "My, my, grandmother, what a deep voice you have tonight."

"Better for you to hear me with, my dear granddaughter!" The feline meowed, making Redheart step in slowly before hearing the pacing of heavy pawsteps. Pausing, she raised her ears and listened for a moment before making a comment.

"My, my, grandmother, what loud pawsteps you have tonight..." Redheart said, glancing back to make sure their late night conversation hadn't woken up anyone.

"Better to pace with, my dear granddaughter!" The voice called out, the sentence confusing Redheart completely, but than she thought and remembered she was a pretty old cat. Walking in, she soon saw claws sitting just in the light, shining brightly.

"My, my, grandmother, what long claws you have." Redheart murmured before freezing. Her eyes now being adjusted, she saw her grandmother laying on her side, neck slit open along with her stomach being cut open. Redheart looked up just as it clicked.

"Better to _kill_ you with, my dear little granddaughter." The feline, Wolf, joked before snarling and jumping at Redheart with claws ready to deal a killing blow. Screeching, Redheart try to scramble back only to trip and land on her back. Pinning her the rest of the way down, he smirked brightly.

"This is what the clan gets." Wolf hissed before bringing his claws down onto her face and dragged them all the way to her neck, leaving a nasty cut and her coughing up blood. Stepping back, he watched her cough and cough till all the air in the cough disappeared and it was just blood.

However, Redheart's shriek had caused the cats to wake up and murmur worriedly to each other. Sunfur, the deputy, growled, "Everyone evacuated the camp. If I'm not back by sunhigh tomorrow, conclude I'm dead. Quailjumper and Dasiythorn are in charge." The two toms nodded before leading everyone out of camp as Sunfur ran towards the leader's den.

Pausing a few minutes to let the other's go, he growled a challenge, "Feline, do you dare come out and face a cat who can beat you!" A few seconds of silence before laughter rang out and Wolf walked out with a growl in his throat. Purring now, the huge tom stared at the deputy.

"You dare challenge me? Well, I accept this challenge." With that, Wolf jumped at Sunfur and the two were at it. Fur flew, claws swung, jaws bit, till Wolf grabbed Sunfur's neck and bit down hard enough to crush his windpipe. Getting off, Sunfur fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath even though he couldn't. Wolf watched as he thought calmly.

 _Vineclan is no more._

 _~D.T.B.S.~_


	6. Truths Worst Enemy (Fernclan)

_Note: This is based off a story I'm working on. I have two but this one is one I'm having to restart completely. Anyway, enjoy!_

0o0o0

"Jane...?" A lone female figure voice called out of the lone, silent hills, searching for this other lost soul. Though she knew the zombies would hear her, she challenged them, craved for them to come to her. Just to see if the unspeakable had happened. To see if Morton had really...

Holding back her tears, Renee yelled out into the wasteland once more, "Jane!" Before feeling someone grab her and yank her away from the hill. Eyes full of panic, Renee bit the closest finger of the hand covering her mouth. The attacker yelped before scrambling back, letting Renee spin to confront them.

It was Elizabeth with Kit and Leanne right behind her, the three leaders besides Renee in the whole group. Elizabeth was the leader of the whole group, Kit being the trainer/leader of fist fighting and shooting, while Leanne lead gathering food, finding shelter, and in general, how to survive the apocalypse if you got lost from the group. Renee however was the medical leader, finding plants, roots, and everything in between on how to help healing if no medical supplies were around.

 _This should've been Jane's job..._ Renee thought coldly to herself, she taking Jane's job after Morton had shoved her off the ledge. Holding back tears, Renee looked away before whipping the tears away with her long, dark green sleeved shirt. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she spotted Elizabeth looking at her worriedly.

"Look, Renee, we know your determined to find Jane, but she left-" Before Elizabeth could even finish the sentence, Renee stepped back in shock.

"Wait, you think I'm lying? You think I'm lying about Morton shoving Jane off? Don't you remember the same day we lost Jane, Morton came to the medic's area? Don't you remember the black eye he had? Don't you remember that he left that morning?!" Renee snapped, eyes narrowing before closing as she remembered the look Jane had shot the hiding girl before falling off the cliff.

"What Elizabeth is saying Renee is that we don't have enough evidence to prove that Morton shoved Jane off the cliff." Kit said, gesturing towards the cliff a few feet away before continuing, "All we can guess is that she left. We don't like admitting it, but it's the only thing we can think of that happened."

 _No... no, no, no! I won't let them think this Jane!_ Renee thought before stating, "I'll prove it to you." Grabbing her necklace that showed she was a leader, she tossed it infront of the other three. "I'm leaving, and I won't come back till I find out the truth with evidence." Turning, she started walking away till she heard a voice.

"Renee, we don't want to do this, but we must." Leanne stated clearly, making Renee glance back to see Kit holding a baseball bat. "You are here by under imprisonment for daring to leave, disgracing us leaders, wrongly appointing someone, and harming a leader."

Before Renee could do anything, the baseball bat had slammed upon her head, leaving her unconscious.

 _~D.T.B.S~_


	7. Sacred Blood (Fernclan)

_I'm... I'm related to Clear Sky..._ Eagleclaw thought, sitting quiet in the warriors den as he dragged his claws around the dirt ground. The 23 moon old warrior was ambitious, maybe a little too ambitious. He tried to become the deputy but Dasiythorn had beat him to it, mostly because of how much Quailstar trusted the tom.

 _How come I never get anything I want? I_ _am_ _related to Clear Sky after all..._ The dark brown and black tom thought before glancing up to see Doeheart, a light brown and white she-cat, walk in and go to her nest beside Smokepelt. Eagleclaw looked away, remembering when he once loved Doeheart as an apprentice, she actually loving him back then.

Deciding to get up and hunt, the tom stood and slunk out of the den and into Thunderclan's camp. Ears perking, he saw Quailstar and Dasiythorn murmuring softly to each other, glancing around the camp and then towards the nursery.

Ears flattening, the tom slunk out of camp and into the dense woods. Hidden well by his pelt, he walked towards the edge of the forest, near the two-leg houses. Sitting down, he looked out afar, watching for any kittypets that dared to cross their boundaries. As he sat there, he heard the murmur of cats along with a hissing and growling of another one.

Curious, he went over to investigate, wanting to know what was going on over near the two-legs shelter. Walking over, he hid in the shadows of a bush, watching as a few cats raced by his hiding place. Glancing out of the dark bush, his eyes narrowed with interest as he saw something that could make life easier.

Cats fought, practicing battle skills along with hunting. The thing was these all smelled of rouges or loners, a few kittypets here and there. However, they all were amazingly like warriors. Grinning, he slipped into the camp, determined to make a deal with the feline who ran this.

0o0o0

It was dawn, the sun slowly crawling up the sky. Eagleclaw watched the camp start to slowly wake up. Glancing towards Fin, a large gray tabby who was the head leader of the cats at the kittypet place, the tom nodded before flicking his tail. Cats rushed forward, waiting just outside of the campsite. Rushing forward with Fin by his side, he and the other tom twisted the neck of Patchfoot and Larksong, making sure no alarm went off.

Nodding towards the camp, Eagleclaw smirked as cats poured in, the fight starting right then and there. Yowls arose, making Quailstar rush out to see what was happening. Eyes widening, he spotted Dasiythorn wrestling with Eagleclaw, the two warriors crashing at each other with one thing on their mind. Kill.

Yowling in fury, Quailstar jumped at Eagleclaw and slammed him off of Dasiythorn. The two toms wrestled with each other before breaking apart. Panting, Quailstar hissed at the brown warrior, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting everything I want! I'm finally going to get a mate. I'm going to get to be leader..." Eagleclaw glared at Quailstar, who looked scared before hissing at the leader, "And I'm going to be Skystar." With that, Eagleclaw leapt at Quailstar, planning to end his leadership once and for all.

 _~D.T.B.S.~_


	8. Take Me Away (Fernclan)

Leaves fall

Spiraling down

Falling upon a seed of a kit

Fur as gray as a wolf

Eyes like the sun

Friendly as a flower

However

They stay hidden

Shadows engulfing them

They stay hopeful though

Knowing they would be fine

The seed soon becomes a plant

The kit becoming an apprentice

Learning how to fight like a bear

Hunt like an eagle

However

The leaves got ripped off

Leaving the cat

To learn how to heal

After there legs became the leaves

The feline accepted it

Knowing they would server their clan well

They soon become a bloomed flower

Losing their beloved mentor

However

They know everything they need to know

To keep moving forward

Though

They see siblings

Having seeds of their own

However

They grow up knowing that this medicine cat

Was braver than most

As the flower starts to wilt

The unspeakable happens

War

Cat against cat

Flower against flower

The flower helps

No mater how wilted it is

A fatal mistake happens

A crush happens

Another crush

And the wilting flower is gone

But not forgotten

As others grow

From seed to plant

Plant to flower

Thats what most don't think of

That the wilting flower knew

It would one day disappear

Forever

 _~D.T.B.S.~_


End file.
